No ordinary girl
by Ichigopink14
Summary: he met her by accident what he didnt expect was to meet her again this time in her human form they slowly fall for each other as they get along and he has to figure out her true identity but at what risk?now Joe and his brothers have to save her jonas fic
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1: a way to meet each other

Nicks POV

We were done rehearsing for the concert tonight and now me and my brothers were sitting on the couch waiting for the concert to start. We all had a good feeling about today we were really excited. Kevin sat on a chair reading a magazine me and Joe were on the couch.

I sighed as I saw the cover of the magazine it was her again Bubbles (guys her name here is bubbles her name will be ichigo when it's a anime manga kind of fic k?)On the cover was a picture of her fighting some criminals. (remember she is still the same u know her appearance doesn't change ill describe her later for the ones who forgot)

Joe's head snapped up to me "what's wrong dude?"

I turned my attention to my brother "nothing really" Joe saw the cover and smirked oh I was in for it.

"Um what's wrong dude come on tell us" Kevin joined the conversation "what happened?" I pointed in the direction of his magazine "she made the cover again dude its weird every where I turn there she is"

Both Joe and Kevin chuckled and Joe gave me a look that said really? "Come on dude if we didn't know any better we would have though you like her"

I stared at him as if he had two heads "what? I don't even know the girl" they just chuckled and stood up "we have to go the show will be starting soon" I followed them wow time flew past me.

The concert was starting in 5 minutes and from the sound that came from the stage it was full, we walked out and the screaming started.

The concert was going just fine it was the middle of the concert when the most unexpected thing happened.

Bubbles crashed through the roof of the arena making a hole right next to me, we stopped the music and everything the fans were quite.

I took off my guitar and tossed it to the guys in the back me and Joe rushed to Bubbles Kevin left for a first aid kit.

Joe looked at me I returned his look we didn't know what to do but we had to get her out of that hole I nodded and he bent down and picked her up bridal style she was knocked out but when Joe lifted her up her eyes snapped open yet she didn't struggle against Joe's hold on her.

She looked at me her eyes concerned as she checked me ironic she is the one who crashed through the roof and she is worried about me.

"Are you alright?" someone asked me I realize it was her and god did she have a nice voice or what? I mentally slapped myself "not the time to think that"

"I'm fine but how are **you**?" she ignored my question because she was talking to Joe and suddenly her neon pink eyes were on me again "you guys have to leave its dangerous here" she jumped out of Joe grasp and went for the microphone that was next to me.

She turned to the audience "guys I'm sorry for interrupting but I need all of you to leave don't panic just leave quietly" the audience did as they were told and Bubbles turned to me and Joe "guys leave its dangerous here"

I nodded to Joe and he left to warn the others Bubbles stared at me "what are you waiting for? Its dangerous here you better leave"

Joe came back he had heard what she had said and like me wondered what was wrong "why is it so dangerous?" she sighed.

"Because-" she was cut of by something crashing through the roof again heading towards us she pushed Joe out of the way apparently injuring herself because I saw some blood.

But when she tried to reach me it was to late the thing had hit me and before passing out I heard them scream "Nick!"

Bubbles POV

"shit" I muttered I was able to get Joe out of the way but Nick was hit by that thing "Nick!" me and Joe screamed I frowned towards the thing then turned to Joe "Joe grab Nick and leave please ill meet you outside wait for me" he grabbed Nick over his shoulder and before he left he sent me a pleading look and since I couldn't see what it meant I just gave him a small smile my eyes already glowing pink.

I glared at that thing "ok you messed with the wrong person take this!" I made two neon pink energy balls in my hands and shot them at the thing then a pink eye laser beams and whatever it was it was burned to shreds now.

I sighed in relief and flew out by the roof I spotted Joe in the parking lot and made my way towards them I hovered like a foot above the ground "hey how is he?" neither Joe nor Kevin made eye contact with me but Joe spoke to me.

"he isn't breathing" his tone cracking obviously trying to hold back tears I sat in front of Nick placed my ear on his chest and just like Joe said he wasn't breathing.

I lifted my head and put my hands on his chest and concentrated my healing powers on my hands, Joe sat next to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

My hands glowed (neon pink thts the color of her powers jst lyk her eyes) and Nick's injuries healed but he still wasn't breathing me and Joe both released a breath we didn't know we were holding.

I look at Joe's face panic written all over it I grabbed his hand reassuringly "he needs CPR I need you to help me" I squeezed his hand and he nodded I tilted Nick's head up a bit and pinched his nose, I gave him mouth to mouth while Joe pressed his hands against Nick's rib cage.

After a short minute Nick coughed into my mouth I let go of him instantly we all looked as he sat up panting.

"We did it Joe we did it!" I smiled at Joe jumping into his arms he returned my hug Kevin was helping Nick I released Joe as he patted Nick's shoulder "dude you scared us there don't do that to us again ok?"

Nick nodded "thanks dude you saved me" his voice husky and low Joe shook his head "actually the one who saved you is right behind me" Nick looked over at me.

Regular POV

Nick looked over at Bubbles "you saved me" Bubbles nodded and suddenly found herself in Nick's arms her eyes widened she slowly started to relax her tense body and hug him back she rested her head on his shoulder as he whispered in her ear "thank you so much"

His grip on her tightened she sighed and whispered soothing words on his ear while making small circles on his back to sooth him more she moved her tail making the bell ring.

Her ears twitched she could hear all the people around them and cameras and flashes she slowly released him turning to Kevin so he could help Nick up.

Bubbles tried to stand up but fell back to the ground she just noticed the small pool of blood under her she had wounded her leg when that thing attacked Nick she cursed under her breath.

Then a hand was in front of her, she looked up to find Joe "let me help you" Bubbles nodded and grabbed Joe's hand thinking he would just help her up oh she was so wrong.

Joe lifted her up bridal style again making her blush "J-Joe let me go!" he chuckled "I don't think so look you can't even stand up let alone walk"

He looked down at her blushing face "you are so cute when you blush" that small comment made her blush ten different shades of red, she looked down.

"and you are so cute when you flirt" she looked up smirking at him her blush just a light pink color on her cheeks Joe looked away from her a light pink blush on his face.

She giggled and he looked down at her smiling "wow she is really cute when she is laughing" Joe's mind was very far away thinking about Bubbles so he didn't pay attention to his brothers.

Kevin shook his head at the scene, Nick on the other hand had a small frown on his face but he just sighed at his brother and followed Joe to their tour bus.

Once there Joe gently placed Bubbles on the couch while Nick and Kevin flop down next to her Joe came back holding a first aid kit "found it! Now let me see that leg" she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him.

She took the kit from him and left to the bathroom Joe stared after her and sat down on the couch "what?" his brothers were giving him the "look"

"Ugh nothing Joe nothing" Kevin turned the TV on and the news came.

"We have a special report the Jonas brothers concert was cancelled because Bubbles crashed through the roof" by this time Bubbles was sitting in front of the couch the brothers were in.

"our heroine told the audience that they had to leave for it was dangerous to be in the building everybody rushed out along with Kevin the older brother of this band" a picture of the arena came up it had two holes on the roof.

"the witnesses say that Joe and Nick stayed inside but before anyone could do anything something else crashed through the roof soon after that Joe Jonas got out carrying his younger brother" a picture of the Joe and Kevin came they were over Nick.

"The younger Jonas had suffered serious injuries while being inside the building" a picture of Nick laying unconscious came up.

"A small blast was heard and our heroin flew out only to came back down to the Jonas brothers we will now give you a video made by one of our cameras" in the screen Bubbles appeared to fly down to meet Joe and Kevin.

They saw when she used her healing powers but the video went slow and the reporter talked "now we have our heroin doing CPR for the younger Jonas" Bubbles body went rigid her ears flat against her head while Nick watched intently Joe grew a little tense.

On the screen appeared Bubbles giving Nick mouth to mouth Nick lowered his head a bit a small blush on his face the reporter spoke up "thanks to our heroin this famous boys were safe but now what we all wonder is" on the screen was a picture of Bubbles being hugged by Nick.

This made them both a bit uncomfortable and then another picture this time of Bubbles and Joe when he carried her "what is going on between Bubbles and the two younger members of the band??"

Kevin turned the TV off the awkward silence was insane and Bubbles broke it "um guys I think I should leave I've caused you enough trouble as it is" the three brothers stood up "no!" she blinked at them.

Joe spoke this time "well you cant you have an injury remember?" it was the first time they noticed what she was wearing as they looked for the injury.

She was wearing black knee high boots with a lot of sippers and chains on them, she had a black mini skirt (really short skirt) she had a fuchsia belt on, the belt had sort of black squares with tons of sippers with chains on the right side of it fell a small looking like pouch with a small skull on it.

She had a long sleeved shirt a weird shade of fuchsia and pink that somehow matched her eyes making them look good on the back of the shirt was a red rose with spikes (the typical Ed hardy design) and a broken heart in the middle on her chest were the words love.

Her hands were gloved black with a flaming heart on the back of her hand, she had broken heart earrings and lastly she had a red ribbon on her tail with a big bell on it and on her neck was the same ribbon and bell but the bell on her neck was smaller. Her long hair down it had neon pink streaks on it her hair reached her waist; her hair also covered her forehead because she had side bangs.

This outfit was really tight so it showed off her curves and awesome body the boys hadn't realized it but they were gawking at her, she cleared her throat and the guys looked around suddenly finding the room really interesting.

"As I was saying I should leave I don't want to cause too much trouble" the boys sighed and a hopeful Nick couldn't help but ask "are we going to see you soon?"

Bubbles looked at him her eyes sending him a secret message that he didn't quite catch but he was able to see that there was sadness in her eyes.

"yea ill see you soon" she lied she went and kissed the guys on the cheek and receiving a surprise hug from Joe however she didn't hug him back, before leaving she sent Joe and Nick another look with another secret message.

She flew off leaving a small pink streak behind her (ik jst lyk the PPG blossom but this one its different trust me ill explain later)

Leaving a very confused Nick and a very confused Joe behind.

Bubbles POV

I had to leave I can't afford to lose them to if they befriend me they are in danger I did what I had to do didn't I?

I shook my head no I did the right thing I am a danger to them but I think ill be keeping a close eye on them just in case thanks to that stupid reporter now they are going to get attacked hopefully not though.

I sighed oh well might as well investigate a bit she made herself invisible and landed near her friends house she returned to her human form getting visible in the process.

She came out she wore the same black knee high boots but this ones were converse and didn't have any chains or sippers her hands were no longer gloved she still wore the same black skirt, earrings and belt her shirt was still long sleeved but was now fuchsia with the words "love" on her right side with a weird design on the back her eyes were now a honey color and her hair was the same except she now had honey colored highlights.

(this her human form so remember no tail or ears she is now a regular human although she can still use her powers)

She was now a regular 16 year old girl; anyway she walked up the steps to the house of her best friend and knocked on the door.

When the door opened she let out a smile just seeing the person in front of her already made her day a whole lot better.


	2. yep a lovely best friend

Chap 2: yep a lovely best friend

Bubbles POV

There stood my best friend Will I was living with him for a while it was funny Will could transform to thanks to me but he only did when I needed him and he rarely used his powers his name was Boomer but only when we were transformed in my human form my name is Maria but he calls me Carito don't ask.

He smiled "Carito! Omg finally I was worried about you!" we hugged and he gave me a peck on the lips I smiled at him you know our relationship was really weird I mean he is my best friend and I love him as a brother but we always kiss and sleep in the same bed together.

I guess it's just complicated he has two sisters which I love too we always fool around together and thanks to me they don't fight as much as they used to.

He let me in and a jumped on the couch he followed I sighed and he gave me a look that I always hated he was going to tease me ugh!

"I saw the news today" my eyes widened "that's a first" I retorted it was amazing we always fight but 5 minutes after the fight we are best friends again.

"So you weren't planning on telling me?" I sighed "yes I was and even if I didn't tell you, you would have found out anyway" I gave him a small glare but he just laughed.

"You know I'm going to be jealous if you are with them" I blushed lightly "you are so stupid you know that right?" he ignored my comment and yawned.

"I'm tired I was with Jenny today" Jenny was his girlfriend she is really nice she is sort of likes a sister to me and she doesn't care about me and Will's weird relationship.

"Oh yea I was going to ask about her you haven't seen her in a while right?" he nodded and placed his head on my lap I sighed as I played with his hair.

Will was really good looking he had the most beautiful brown eyes he also had freckles on his face he used to have braces but he took them off, he is really strong and has an amazing body but what I love the most is his hair.

His hair is a weird brow-reddish kind of color it is straight as well just like mine but mine is a bit wavy he cut his hair recently to it used to reach his shoulders now is by his chin.

I placed my other hand on his arm and started to move it up and down his arm my long nails tickling him "I'm tired Carito" I just closed my eyes and rested my head against the couch "me too brother"

I wanted to sleep but I just couldn't sleep avoided me my head was full of unwanted thoughts.

What I felt today with Joe and Nick was not the same thing I felt for Will I didn't know them like I know him but… somehow it felt right I really wish I could get to know them but it is way to dangerous.

Then it occurred to me "_what if I meet them in my human form and have them find out I'm Bubbles?"_

Will's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "I don't know Carito that might be to risky" ugh I forgot he could read my mind just like I could read his.

"but it might work Will" he opened his eyes and lifted is head to be eye level with me "I know but still a lot of people already know our secret its to risky" I always forget his family knows well not all of it only his sisters and parents.

"I know but Will I never felt that way before it was weird it's not the same thing I feel for you"

My eyes pleaded with him, he shook his head "fine I'll think about it" he winked at me and I jumped on him "oh Will thank you thank you!" he returned the hug "hahaha don't worry about it but remember I might get jealous"

I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips I giggled at his face "hey I want to swim lets go to the lake!" he nodded.

We got on our bikes and left the lake is my favorite place only me and Will know about it.

I don't have to worry about a swimsuit when I come to the lake (look ik im a but creative but bear with me ok) because when I come to the lake for a swim I just transform into my mermaid form it relaxes me.

(yes I know WAY to creative but its fun trust me and oh she can transform into a mermaid whenever she wants its not like water touches her bam! She has a tail no that doesn't happen with me)

I looked at Will unlike me he can't transform into one so he had his swimming trunks on he nodded and I jumped into the water and transformed.

My mermaid form is really cute I have a neon pink tail and a pink shell bra I have pearls for bracelets on my wrists and tail I also have a necklace (you know just like Luchia's from mermaid melody if you haven't seen that anime I recommended its awesome and yes the necklace is exactly like Luchia's so it has the pearl on it and everything) my eyes turn their neon pink color and the pink streaks on my hair were back yes my hair always reaches my waist.

I got to the surface Will had on the swimming trunks he jumped into the water and met up with me I giggled and got under water he followed after me the good thing is that he doesn't need to go back up for air we can stay under water as much as we want.

I looked back at him we were at the bottom of the lake now I stretched my hand to him, he didn't hesitate and took it there was a cave in front of us in the cave is were we can relax and be ourselves.

We got in and reach the small cavern that was in Will got out of the water and sat on the ground looking at me his eyes thoughtful his feet under water and I placed my arms on his legs resting my head on my arms.

"You can do it" I blinked "really?!" he nodded I grabbed him in a hug he returned it and kissed my forehead "but I have to meet them"

"Yes yes!" I was so happy he didn't mind yay!

"We should get home its getting late" I nodded and we returned home for a good night's sleep.

Joe's POV

She just left, I'm so glad we met her she is amazing "guys can you believe what just happened?" my brothers shook their heads.

"today was just wow so much happened today" Nick nodded "guys I don't know about you but I'm starving lets get something to eat"

"Tea hey Kevin what do we have?" Kevin had gone to the kitchen and see what we could eat "well there are some hamburgers here do you guys want?" me and Nick yelled back "sure!"

We ate in silence I was trying to figure out what that look meant and she didn't hug me back before she left.

I shook my head losing my appetite "um guys I think I'm going to bed not hungry anymore" my brothers nodded and I left.

I changed into my night clothes and lay down on my bunk an image of her sad look in my mind I shook it off and remembered when I had her in my arms and she was laughing.

I let out a sigh she looks so different when she is happy I want to meet her again and soon I really like her.

I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Nick's POV

Joe is acting really strange I mean he was way to quiet and the sudden lose of appetite was not normal for Joe.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Kevin asked me I shook my head he sighed and took the dishes to the kitchen.

I sat on the couch thinking what that look meant she made it seem as if she couldn't be with us but why? I stared at the roof I saw her face smiling back at me.

What happened while I was unconscious I mean I saw it but… her expression was more than concern what did she tell Joe?

I want to see her again but when she said she'll see us soon was she lying?

I shook my head "goodnight Kevin" I heard him yell back "night"

I went to my bunk already in my night clothes I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. seeing you again

Chap 3: seeing you again

It had been three weeks since they saw each other the boys hope they would see her again but the news said she was tracking down some drugs dealers in Atlanta and they were in LA Joe and Nick waited but she never came to them and tonight they had another concert.

Meanwhile Bubbles was done she had just caught the drug dealers and was on her way to LA she is exited she is going to see them again but not as Bubbles she is going to meet them in her human form.

She only hoped that they will find out soon their concert started in an hour and she still had to get ready.

She arrived at her friend's house but got in by the window Will was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough" she glared briefly at him "hey it's not my fault they were sneaky" he smirked at her "not enough" she returned the grin.

"Hey are your parents home?" he nodded she had to tell them how everything went Will's parents loved her she saw Will's mom in the kitchen.

"Hola Marisol" Marisol turned in her direction and gave her a smile as she walked in the kitchen and Marisol gave her a hug "how did everything go?" Bubbles smiled at her.

"I caught them 15 minutes ago" just then Valerie Will's younger sister literally flew into the kitchen "omg Carito that's awesome!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yea hey I just wanted to ask for permission to go out" her attention returned to Marisol she though for a moment.

"Ok you can go but I want you here before two" she nodded and went upstairs to get changed.

"Will I can go" he nodded he was going to help her to get into the concert and see them he also helped her think what to wear.

(yes they change clothe no matter if the other is around because they've seen each other in underwear so they only change clothe not underwear)

Now she was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with stars in the front a Hollister mini short with a shiny belt and she was wearing pink skull sneakers.

Her hair was down and her earrings were blue "ok I'm ready let's go" Will nodded and transformed he was now Boomer his eyes were a deep shade of blue but his hair was the same he was wearing a puka necklace (remember when he transforms he looks like bubbles so he has cat ears and tail and like bubbles they are black)

On his right ear was a piercing he had a black wristband on his right hand he had a blue bottom up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath (hey his bottom up shirt was unbuttoned) he had on dark jeans and his shoes were blue skull sneakers.

He put her in a blue sphere and they left.

When they got to LA the concert had already started Bubbles looked up at Will he nodded and both landed.

Will had to make sure she got in and talked to the brothers but he had to go in as well "Carito lets be invisible" she nodded and both turned invisible they walked past the guards and into backstage.

"They are singing the last song" they waited a bit longer and the Jonas came off stage "you stay invisible ill go ahead"

"I'll be right behind you" she nodded (she was visible again)

She ran down the hall when I bright light flashed in front of her blinding her for a moment.

Before she knew it she crashed against something or someone for that matter.

She fell to the floor hitting herself in the process "ow" she rubbed her eyes and regain her sight she blinked a couple of times and looked up.

Nick's POV

We just got off stage it was a good concert but I could tell that neither me nor Joe could concentrate "I'm tired today was a good concert right guys?"

Joe glanced at me but didn't answer me Kevin did instead "yea! It was awesome right Joe?" I heard Joe mutter something but didn't quite catch it.

The lights flashed behind us and I heard Joe say something "what was that?" me and Kevin walked up to him "what's wrong?"

Joe looked at us "something hit me" I looked down "or someone" Joe and Kevin followed my gaze to the girl sitting on the floor in front of us.

"Ow" she whined her voice familiar she looked up at us and blinked, she stared at us for a moment and I could've sworn I saw her eyes flash pink for a second I looked at Joe who appeared to see the same thing I did.

But he only shook his head and helped the girl up "oh god I'm sorry are you alright?" the girl nodded she looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh yes I'm fine are you ok though? I crashed into you pretty hard"

"I'm fine but what are you doing here?" the girl's eyes widened and I just realized they were a very rare honey color that matched her highlights.

"Um I wanted to…" her sentence trailed of she hadn't figure what she would say once she got them.

But Joe snapped her back to reality "let me guess you're a fan that's going to say that you love us or want to marry us right?" wow I never heard Joe be so…. harsh.

"I can't say that" the girl said plainly "why not?" she just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't love you guys" me and my brothers were shocked no one ever said that kind of thing to us "what I mean to say is how can I love you if I don't know you?"

I said that too back before I met Bubbles "hey don't be so quite I didn't mean it as an insult I do love your music but not you I just can't love you if I don't know you like I know my best friend you get me?"

I nodded "you are right sorry we stayed so quite it's just that nobody has ever said that kind of thing to us" my brothers nodded.

Joe apologized for being rude before "no sweat it, its fine I understand" I extended my hand for her to shake "I know you don't need to know but I'm Nick" the girl smiled and shook my hand "I'm Joe"

"Kevin" she nodded "my name is Maria I'm sorry I shouldn't be here ill just leave" she turned around and I felt déjà vu this girl looked so much like Bubbles that it was as if Bubbles left us again.

I grabbed her hand "n-no it's not necessary you can stay with us right guys?" I turned to my brothers Kevin nodded and Joe walked towards her "yea come on just for a little while" Maria nodded.

"Come on Nick Joe we need to head backstage for meet and greet" Joe grabbed Maria's hand from mine and led her backstage.

She sat on the couch and I grabbed Joe for a second "Joe man is it me or this girl looks a lot like Bubbles" Joe nodded "I figured that's why you asked her to stay I was about to do the same"

"Joe I know I might have seen wrong but didn't you see her eyes flash pink before" Joe nodded.

"But it can't be Bubbles she is in Atlanta" "I know ugh well maybe we are just imagining things"

"Yea" Joe's tone it was sad did he want Maria to really be Bubbles?

"Joe man what's wrong with you? You've acting different since we last saw Bubbles" Joe looked at the floor his hair covering his eyes "dude I don't know it's just that I really want to see her"

My eyes widened lightly "don't worry she'll be back soon" he nodded and we both returned with Kevin and Maria.

"Guys the fans will be here any minute" me and Joe nodded I love to do meet and greet but I wonder what the fans will think when they see Maria here.

"OMJ I cant believe we are going to meet them!" here we go me and my brothers stood up Maria still on the couch.

"Hey nice to meet you" the fans just screamed and hugged me and my brothers.

"sorry we just cant believe it" Joe and Kevin smiled "don't worry its cool" then one of the fans saw Maria on the couch and glared at her "who is she?" the fan pointed at Maria the other one following her gaze and glared to.

"She is a friend of ours right Joe?" Joe grinned "yea Maria come over here?"

Maria stood up and walked up to us standing next to Joe "yes Joe?" she asked politely as Joe placed his arm around her shoulders "well our fans here wanted to meet you" Maria nodded and smiled "it's a pleasure to meet you" the fans put on fake smiles.

They were jealous of course just then Big Rob came in "sorry girls you have to leave more fans waiting" the girl hugged us before leaving and glared at Maria who didn't seem to notice or care.

We repeated this routine for about five more times always the same: scream, point, glare, hug and glare.

"Sorry about that our fans just get jealous" Maria smiled "don't worry its fine"

We were back on the couch Maria in the middle me and Joe next to her while Kevin sat on a chair near us.

Joe had his arm around her as he joked around "ok now how come you don't love us?"

"I just cant I mean I know you guys are nice and kind but I can't love someone I don't know really well" Joe blinked he like us wasn't used to have this kind of talk.

"But you said you love our music" she nodded "of course I find it really good but that is your music you are not your music and its different you are a person you may express yourself through music but I can't know you from your music"

"you see the only way I could love you was if I knew you better" I nodded "of course it makes sense the fans they only love us because well I'm not sure why but" I paused "but you are the first person who ever said that too us but you are right you cant love someone you don't know"

She smiled "yea that's right" Joe looked at me and I nodded "well since we want you to love us how about we get to know each other a little better" she nodded.

"ok lets see how about the typical question" Maria nodded "ok what's your favorite color?" she seemed thoughtful for a second "well I like purple and black but my favorite is neon pink" Joe glanced at me briefly.

"Ok um favorite animal?" "Cat"

"ok well what's your favorite song?" she though for a moment "well I love music in general but my favorite songs are "the gift of a friend" from Demi Lovato and "Joy to the world" from Nick"

I chuckled "thanks" she smiled at me "it's a really kind and sweet song" Kevin smiled at this just like Joe.

"Cool then favorite fruit?" Kevin winced and I rolled my eyes "strawberry is the best one" "favorite ice cream flavor?" "Vanilla"

Now it was my turn to ask her questions "favorite holiday?" she giggled "Christmas" "cool us too"

"Favorite time of day?" she seemed to love being asked stuff "I love the night because I can see the moon and the stars" Kevin suddenly yelled up "hey! What do you want to be when you are older?"

She turned her attention towards Kevin "well I sort of already do something I wanted to be but I want to be a singer too" all our attention was on her again "really? A singer?" she nodded happily.

"Yea! I already told you expressing yourself through music is really great and my friends always say I sing really good" I smiled I liked that "would you like to sing something for us?" she blushed "um well you see I have a bit of stage fright so I can only sing in front us small amounts of people"

She is so cute "don't worry it will be an honor to hear you sing" she blushed a bit more but nodded nevertheless "ok if you want I can sing you in English and Spanish" our eyes widened "that would be awesome!"

"Ok ill sing the gift of a friend and um I don't think you know the name of the Spanish one" Joe jumped in "it doesn't matter please sing for us" she giggled at him "ok here I go"

She took a deep breath and started with the Spanish one.

_Por qué te empeñas en que tu sueño llegue a su fin Si hasta en el desierto puede ser que florezca un gran jardín.  
El arcoiris salió del cielo nunca se irá. Nuestro mundo rebosante de esperanza ahora está. Deja todo atrás. Fué una pesadilla. Que te mantenía encadenado por el odio Ya no sientas más el frío en la mejilla. No sufras y no dudes más del amor.  
Tus alas cierra. Porque en calma debes dormir. Bajo otra luz vas a sentir. Que no es el más fuerte el mejor. Y tienes mucho por vivir. Tu alma blanca puedes curar. Cuando otra vez consigas soñar. Y encontrarás tu libertad. Porque un milagro es la verdad. Oye al corazón (oye al corazón). En esta canción  
Tus ojos son de un azul  
que nos pretende engañar  
Más trás ellos hay un corazón  
de pureza singular.  
pon fin a esa ambición  
que te logró equivocar  
Y derrama con tus lágrimas  
la tristeza en el mar.  
Oye al corazón  
yo siento lo que sientes  
Nuestro primer beso  
es la ternura de un instante  
Los latidos son  
vibrantes y potentes  
Transmiten un mensaje  
de puro amor  
Tus alas cierra  
Porque en calma debes dormir  
Bajo otra luz vas a sentir  
Que no es el más fuerte el mejor  
Y tienes mucho por vivir  
Tu alma blanca puedes curar  
Cuando otra vez consigas soñar  
Y encontrarás tu libertad  
Porque un milagro es la verdad  
Oye al corazón (oye al corazón)  
En esta canción.  
El mundo va a recomenzar  
renace la vida en la tierra y el mar  
Brota el amor, nos va a renovar  
Y a todos los seres deseo abrazar  
Quiero sembrar y reconstruir  
un círculo enorme de luz y calor  
Un manantial de eterno fluir  
será para siempre el poder del amor_

She sighed and looked at us "what do you think?" all three of us jump up "you are really good!"

"Sing us Demi's song please" she smiled happily "sure wait a sec"

She took deep breaths and started.

_Sometimes You think You'll Be Find by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help  
But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own_

_You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's right  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend(x2)_

_Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go_

_You'll Change Inside  
When You  
Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's right  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend_

_And When your Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground  
You'll, You'll Feel All Alone  
When You Dont Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No signs Leading You home  
You're Not Alone_

_The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's right  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe In  
When You Believe In  
You Can Believe In_

_The gift of a friend ohhhhhhh_

She stopped singing and I and my brothers all carried her up "you are awesome! Your voice is really good" she blushed "thanks but guys please put me down" we put her down and laughed.

Regular POV

The boys set Maria down and laughed Nick was the first to calm down "hey but why don't you become a singer I mean your voice is amazing!" Maria looked down her hair covering her eyes "well you see I kind of have a job that doesn't allow me to do much else but that"

"Well why don't you ask your parents to talk to your boss?" Maria winced "the problem is I don't have parents and I don't have a boss I'm sort of the boss of myself" the boys grew silent Maria didn't have parents.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Nick looked down "don't worry you didn't know and come on I don't like it when people feel sympathy for me" she hugged Nick "its fine really"

Nick looked up and at her face her honey eyes pleading him "only if you're sure" she nodded happily.

"Come on boys I want to laugh I can't love you if I don't laugh and know you better" she let go of Nick and turned to Joe smiling.

Joe froze he had seen that smile before but where?

She blinked "Joe what's wrong? Are you ok?" Joe looked up to her concerned face "yea don't worry just though of something"

Big Rob came in "guys we have to go" he turned to look at Maria "sorry Ms But you can't be here you need to leave"

Joe didn't want her to leave yet "but dude cant she come with us mom and dad wont mind" Big Rob though for a second looking into the girls eyes he melted as he saw them "sure come on lets go"

Maria smiled up at Big Rob happy "really I can?" Rob nodded "thank you Mr. Rob" she hugged Big Rob he smiled down at her "no no I'm no Mr. you can call me Rob Ms" Maria nodded "then you cant call me Ms you can call me Maria" Rob nodded and left.

"He is really nice I though he was going to throw me out or something" she turned to Joe "nah! Rob is really cool let's go then"

Joe walked forward grabbing Maria's hand as he passed her.

"Come on Maria we have to go to the tour bus" Maria struggled to keep up with Joe "y-yes but can we go slower please" Joe stopped walking making Maria crashed against him again.

"Ow I said go slower not stop altogether" she looked up to face him but discovered that his face was inches away from hers, she blushed and looked down.

"Sorry about that" he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up "you're so cute when you blush" she blushed even more before grinning "and you are so cute when you flirt"

Joe froze his eyes widened with shock "y-you it can't be" she blinked until she realized that she had said the same thing to him while she was Bubbles "um w-what's wrong?"

He shook his head "nothing you can't be…" his sentence trailed off his arms fell to his sides he turned around and started to walk away leaving her standing there with Nick and Kevin "Joe"

Nick saw Maria's expression and frowned at his brother's back "I'm going to talk to him later" he gently placed his hand on Maria's back making her turn to him "don't worry lets go" she gave him a small smile "Nick" he winked at her.

She pecked him on the cheek "thank you" he just gave her a smile and continued walking with Maria right beside him.

Kevin walked on the back he was thinking of his brother's behavior "_wow this is quite interesting I've never seen Nick or Joe like this umm apparently those two have a thing for Maria and Bubbles uh not good"_

* * *

here you go R/R plz i hope you lyk it!


	4. developing feelings

Chap 4: developing feelings

Regular POV

Joe was sitting on the couch when Nick Maria and Kevin came in he was staring at the roof not even bothering to glance at his brothers when they came in.

Kevin went into the kitchen hoping to get something to eat while Nick sat on the couch next to Joe and Maria sat on a near by chair not wanting to bother Joe any further.

Nick placed his hand on Joe's shoulder to gain his attention but Joe was deep in thought Nick had to shake him to get and answer from him.

"Joe what's gotten into you man?" Joe didn't listen to his brother instead he stared at Maria more like frown at her.

Maria looked at the floor her hair covering her eyes she turned her head so they couldn't see her face.

That is when Joe snapped he stood up and grabbed Maria's wrist forcing her to look at him "you why?"

Joe pushed Maria against the wall the impact making her squeal "why?" Nick grabbed Joe trying to get him away from Maria "man chill you are going to hurt her" Joe just shook Nick's hand off.

"Tell me why?" Maria found her voice "why what Joe? I don't understand" Joe pressed her more against the wall "Joe stop"

"Nick please stay out of this" Nick shook his head "no I will not answer me what is going on?" Joe sighed and placed his head on Maria's shoulder whispering in her ear "I'm sorry Maria it's just that you look so much like her"

Joe let go of Maria's wrist did not back away "Maria I need to see her" she blinked "see who Joe?"

He took a deep breath "Bubbles" Maria froze her body going rigid her eyes widened "_has he… figured it out_?"

Joe looked at her face scanning her honey colored eyes as she looked back into his.

"Joe" he looked down again he hadn't realized what Bubbles had done to him and Maria looked just so much like Bubbles that well… he didn't even know himself.

"I'm sorry I know I'm confusing you" she shook her head and to Joe's great surprise she hugged him.

"Maria what are you-" she cut him off "its ok everything is going to be fine" she comforted him; he slowly started to hug her back holding her tightly to him.

Maria looked over at Nick and smiled reassuringly Nick nodded he sat back down on the couch.

Maria sensed Joe's discomfort she closed her eyes and held him tightly "_I'm so sorry I'm causing you so much pain"_

She released him looking into his eyes "_sorry please forgive me_" she gave him a small smile a took his hand "are you feeling better?" he nodded "I'm sorry for all this" she shook her head "pay no mind to it Joe"

Kevin decided to come back from the kitchen at the precise moment "Maria I got a surprise for you" that was enough to gain the girls attention.

"What is it Kevin?" he pointed to the plate in his hands it was a plate full of strawberries "really for me?!" Kevin just smiled.

"Thank you thank you" she hugged Kevin and placed the plate on the table she turned back to the guys in the couch "come on have some" she tossed Joe and Nick a strawberry but didn't give one to Kevin knowing of his "allergies"

She grabbed one for herself and ate it slowly enjoying its taste "_god they are so nice even though they just met me_" she froze.

"_Wait why are they treating me like this_?" she turned to them "guys I don't intend to be rude but why are you treating me like this we just met"

The brothers stopped "well you see we never met anyone like you" she waited for the rest "we also think you are very kind and straightforward" Nick finished "so we decided that we want to be your friends"

She crossed her arms over her chest "very well then I'll be happy to be your friend boys" she ate another strawberry getting a dreamy expression on her face Joe laughed "you look so funny" she frowned but ignored him.

"God Joe you remind me of someone I know" she was aware that Boomer never left which is why she said it to tick him off a little bit.

"Who?" she giggled "my best friend he annoys me a lot but I could never live without him" Joe and Nick frowned "sounds like you feel for him deeply"

"Oh don't get me wrong I love him truly but as a brother and why the faces guys getting a little jealous are we?"

They both looked away Maria and Kevin laughed "_maybe these two are more fun then expected_"

Maria had been having so much fun she forgot she had to get home only Boomer reminded her about 20 minutes before they had to get back she sighed.

"guys I have to go I need to be home by two" the guys looked at the watch and frowned "well we see you soon" Maria smiled "of course dummy but I need your number so we can check on each other" she winked.

"Of course here" they exchanged numbers and with the promise of seeing each other soon Maria left the bus she walked away from the bus.

"Ok lets go home" Boomer nodded and Maria turned into Bubbles (she had her signature outfit) grabbed Boomers hand and they took of into the sky.

Both leaving a pink and blue streak behind them unknown to them someone was watching as they got away.

Back at home

Boomer and Bubbles snuck in through the window and turned to their human forms Maria watched as Will made his was to the bathroom.

She went to the other bathroom to take a bath she prepared the tub and got in turning into her mermaid self.

She let her body relax as the warm water "_today was awesome! I can't believe it, it actually worked! Joe and Nick want to keep seeing me I just hope they find out soon_"

Maria had started to have feelings for both brothers that will be a problem but she couldn't figure it out now she would have to talk to Will about this.

She dried herself got out of the shower and got dressed Will was waiting for her in their bedroom.

"Brother Can I talk to you about something" Will waited patiently as she climbed to bed "you see well-"

"Carito I saw you today and you were really happy with them I think you were happier than you are when you are with me" her eyes widened "_he can't be serious_"

"Will what are you talking about? I can't be happier when I'm with you" he looked at her trying to think if he should tell her or not.

"Carito you see there is a difference you and me have a weird relationship and I've seen you through out your life even when-" "don't say it! I get it ok but you make me happier than I should be than I deserve" she looked down.

He put a finger on her chin and lifted her head to look at him "Carito don't worry it isn't a bad thing that you care for someone other than me" she hugged him "but doesn't it bother you because I'm going to be spending some time with them"

"It will always bother me that they will take you away but if you are happy then so am I" she whispered in his ear "I love you" he chuckled.

"Me too" she fell asleep in his arms.

With the Jonas

The next morning the Jonas brothers woke up to their mom calling them from the kitchen "boy's breakfast is ready!" all three groaned and got out of bed.

"Morning mom" Mrs. Jonas greeted her sons "guys why are you so tired?"

They groaned again "we stayed up late yesterday" realization hit Mrs. Jonas "oh yeah Rob told me about that girl from yesterday tell me all about it"

Nick told his mom the whole story slightly frowning at the part of Joe's rude behavior "well she seems like I lovely girl now Joe mind telling me what was on your mind?"

Joe gave his mom an I'm sorry smile "you see is that Maria looks so much like Bubbles that I thought it was really her"

"You mean Bubbles the girl who saved you?" the boys nodded "yea her you see mom is that Maria's attitude is the same as Bubbles she even told me the same thing Bubbles told me once"

"Yea but I don't see what the big deal is so what if she really is Bubbles?" Nick and Joe glanced at each other.

"Nothing really is just that I think is really cool" Joe lied lamely they all hated to lie to their mom but Joe couldn't risk it this time.

"Ok eat up you are free today what do you guys want to do?" Nick and Joe looked at each other again and Kevin rolled his eyes.

Nick looked at his mom "we were planning to have a friend over do you mind?"

"Not in the least who is it?" Nick winked and his mom knew who it was instantly "fine I have to meet her"

"Sure thing" the boys ate their breakfast and Nick called Maria, it rang a couple of times before she picked up "hello?" came her sleepy voice "um hey Maria its Nick did I wake you up?"

"Not really so what's up?" Nick heard sounds on the other line "well I just wanted to know it you could come and hang out with us and maybe I don't know we could go see a movie and that kind of stuff" there was a pause on the other line.

"Sure that would be awesome at what time should I be there?" Nick thought for a moment he and his brothers had to get ready and he assumed she did to.

"How about noon?" there was a commotion on the phone as she answered "k should I meet you at the bus?"

"Yea" "ok see you" "k bye" she hung up Nick smiled and went to get ready and tell his brothers.


	5. going to the movies with the brothers

here ya go i dont own da jonas brothers jst my characters

hope u enjoy!!

* * *

Chap 5: going to the movies with the Jonas brothers

After hanging up Maria dodged Val and ran to the bathroom taking a quick shower, she walked out of the bathroom and into her room but like always she couldn't decide on what to wear.

"Will! Get your lazy-ass over here!" she could hear a thump come from the sofa down stairs and a groan that sounded like an I'm ok finally he walked in.

"It better be good" she rolled her eyes "I need your sleepy-ass to help me find an outfit for today I'm going to the movies with the brothers" Will was gone and back in a second holding an entire outfit.

The outfit consisted on some black skinny jeans with her black converse looking flats her pink tank from Ed Hardy and her black sweater with the crowns on it.

"I love you!" she changed using her powers smiling at the reflection in the mirror she picked the accessories "how do I look?" she asked not bothering to turn around.

"You look hot obviously" she crossed her arms "enough with your huge ego now toss me my sunglasses" she caught the sunglasses that were aimed to her head.

"Stop it" she ignored what ever his answer was and grabbed her pink backpack filled it with her wallet hair brush a ponytail case and make up case after she put some on.

She let her hair down which was now till her mid-back it took a lot of effort to cut it since she wanted it long but it was a bother that long but mid-back hair was good.

A slight wave made her hair look amazing straight yet not flat.

She frowned at her reflection "something is missing" she scanned the outfit again catching something that Will had thrown at her again.

It was her black choker and a collar with the letter M on it she smiled and put it on "perfect" now the outfit was complete she put some of her Paris Hilton perfume kissed Will good bye and flew out the window.

It didn't take her long to get to the bus she was about to knock when the door opened she moved her fist away.

A bush of curly brown hair came to her sight "hey Nick" he jumped slight not having seen her yet "hey we were going to wait for you outside but now that you're here let's go" his brothers got out and greeted her.

Kevin got in his car driving of course Nick had called shotgun so it was Maria and Joe in the back "so the movies huh?" Joe smiled at her "yea it's been a while since we've gone to the movies so" they got to the mall and the brothers put the hood of their sweater's up.

She put her sunglasses on the brothers following suit and they all got out of the car.

"So what movie are we going to see?" she ran up to Nick "well we were thinking about watching a scary movie" she halted making Joe crash into her.

"Hey keep walking" her eyes were wide "h-horror m-movie?" she squeaked Nick raised an eyebrow "you're scared of horror movies?" she nodded mechanically Joe placed his arm around her shoulders "don't worry we wont let the big monsters scare you" he cooed.

Her blank face filled with annoyance "don't push it" Joe quickly let go "sorry" she sighed in defeat and started walking the brothers stood there.

She turned around "what are you waiting for? Let's go" they ran to her walking into the movie theatre Kevin bought the tickets.

They found their sits and Maria sat in between Nick and Joe, the second the movie started Maria hid herself behind Joe's arm.

She covered her ears and snapped her eyes shut trying to block the movie out. Joe glanced at Nick who only shook his head not knowing what to do.

Joe gently wrapped his arm around her in response she flinched away thinking it was the movie but when Joe shook her, her eyes snapped open.

"Maria relax its just a movie" she hid her face again this time in embarrassment "I'm sorry but I hate horror movies they don't let me sleep" Joe stifled a chuckle making Maria growl at him.

"Hey don't make fun of me" she crossed her arms across her chest and turned all her attention on Nick "you wouldn't make fun of me right Nick?" he shook his head not smiling "of course not that's rude" she glanced at Joe giving him a haha-jerk smirk.

Joe's attention was back on the movie Maria not wanting to disturb the brothers on their movie just covered her ears and closed her eyes.

Thankfully the movie ended quickly she sighed in relief as they walked around the mall "let's get some ice-cream!" she tugged Nick forward.

Maria was the only one eating ice-cream she also ignored Joe for making fun of her as she walked ahead Joe pulled his brothers to look at him.

"Guys can you give us a few minutes alone I want her to actually look at me" Nick raised an eyebrow and Kevin stepped up "then you shouldn't have made fun of her" Joe groaned "I know just go for a couple of minutes and ill talk to her" Nick looked at Kevin.

"There is a guitar store on the other side of the mall let's go Kev" Nick walked away with Kevin behind him, Joe clapped his hands together "now she is going to talk to me" he walked past a couple of stores he found her staring at a jewelry store.

He stood behind her "what are you looking at?" she stood up from her sitting position "this" she pointed to a necklace of a red heart cut in half for a couple you could write something on the back.

"It's really pretty" she started to walk away but Joe grabbed her hand "please can you look at me" she merely glanced at him.

Tired of being ignored he pulled her against him holding her wrist his other hand gripped her upper arm tightly.

"Look I'm sorry I made fun of you ok?" she blinked a couple of times "I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry now please talk to me" she smiled "I forgive you Joe now let go of my arm" he freed her arm and wrist, though he held her hand.

They stared into each other's eyes lost in their own world right now nobody else existed but them, she was finally able to come back "what are you looking at?" Joe smiled "nothing"

_Oh Joe I wonder who are you looking at? Is it me or….._ Her eyes saddened "what's wrong?" she shook her head an expressionless mask on her face.

"Its nothing don't worry" he was about to ask but was interrupted by the alarm of the mall going off "everybody stay calm and find the closest exit please" a voice announced and everyone in the mall started going crazy.

_Did it have to be now?!_ Maria growled but was pulled forward by Joe "Maria we have to go" he pulled her towards an exit but she had to transform, she looked down _sorry Joe_ she faked trip and rolled into a dark hallway.

She shook her head and transformed into Bubbles. She flew up towards the origin of the chaos she found it was a robbery and the masked guys had guns.

She landed in front of the criminals "boys didn't your parents tell you that stealing is a really bad crime?" she asked annoyed.

"Bubbles!" her ears twitched a grin broke into her face as she started to beat up the criminals.

Meanwhile Joe found Nick and Kevin well more like they found him "dude where is Maria?" Joe couldn't stare at his brothers even for a mere second because he was looking for Maria.

"I lost her come on we need to find her!" the three brothers ran towards the chaos.

Bubbles was almost done only one more was left standing she was about to take him out when "Maria!" she was being called and glanced towards the brothers behind her that was all the criminal needed.

He ran to her and threw her into the fountain breaking it she lay there for a moment taking in what happened "oh you are going to pay for that" she stood up water dripping from her clothes.

Joe and his brothers had stopped looking for Maria when they saw Bubbles, Joe took a step forward "Bubbles" his voice not above a whisper but she heard him clearly.

Her eyes went to Joe for a second and when they focused on the criminal his gun was towards Joe.

And then a gunshot rang through the air everyone stood there frozen Nick and Kevin eyes were wide with shook.

Joe stood rigid and Bubbles clutched her side in pain _she-she took the shot for me_ her breath was shaky from the pain one of her eyes was closed to.

A small growl came from her throat "you sick bastard" she muttered glaring head on at the criminal who only cringed in fear.

In his horror struck trance the police officers took him away her glare was so penetrating that it petrified him, the cops thanked her and she refused to be taken to a hospital.

She turned around to face Joe "are you alright?" Joe nodded she smiled despite her wound "I'm glad" another gunshot rang through the air and she groaned "seriously?" she asked clearly annoyed "BOOMER!" to her scream a blue flash passed by them and she sighed.

"Persistent bastard" Bubbles mumbled "Bubbles you haven't come" her ears flat on her head her tail low to the ground "I'm sorry" Joe took a step closer to her but she abruptly backed away.

"No! Don't come near me I'm dangerous" Joe wanted to hug her and hold her in his arms he took another step and she stumbled back.

"Stay away! You can't be seen with me!" that stopped him up short he looked down sad Bubbles noticed he misunderstood her words.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that I meant I'm too dangerous to be seen with you I don't want you to get hurt Joe" his head snapped up as his name left her lips. She closed her eyes and pink glow came from her as she flew up, the glow intensified.

"Find me" she looked down at him a happy smile on her face as she started to disappear "please find me" her voice heavenly.

_Find me Joe….. Please…. You need to find me_ she disappeared completely and the brothers just stared at where she was just standing when Maria ran up to them bringing them back to reality "where in the saint heck were you?!" all three shouted at the same time.

"Sorry I was looking for you but I couldn't find you" Nick shook his head; Kevin just stared into space while Joe was a bit suspicious.

"Come on it's a little crowded in here" she took Joe's hand and ran outside "let's go to the park" Kevin left to get there in the car as Nick, Joe and Maria walked the park wasn't so far away from the mall so it wasn't a problem.

Maria walked in between Nick and Joe not touching either of them yet still fairly close to each "hey so what happened at the mall?" Joe looked away so Nick answered instead "a robbery I think" Maria nodded in understanding.

"We're here!" she yelled and ran to the swings "Nick push me!" Nick rolled his eyes and ran behind her and started to push her "harder!" he obeyed and when she was high in the air she called them "watch this!" she jumped off the swing.

Joe ran under her to catch her "Joe stay away!" but it was to late and she crashed into him both falling down a big cloud of dirt made it hard to see but when it cleared up Nick burst out laughing.

Maria was tangled with Joe neither knew which arm or leg belonged to whom "ouch" Maria opened her eyes to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back into hers.

She quickly hid her face in the crook of his neck a huge blush on her cheeks she tried to move an arm only to get a groan from Joe "I told you to stay away" he shook his head "sorry I thought you were going to hit the ground pretty hard" her body went limp.

"Still you should've staid away it was dangerous" that sentence got Joe thinking of Bubbles and what she had said.

_No! Don't come near me I'm dangerous!_

_Stay away! You can't be seen with me!_

_I didn't mean it like that I meant is dangerous for you to be seen with me I don't want you to get hurt_

_Find me….. Please Joe find me_

Her last words confused him though Joe was brought back to reality when Nick took Maria off of him "um thanks Nick" he sat up "yea man thanks" Nick held his hands up making it clear that it was ok.

A gasp made the boys stare at Maria she clutched her side, blood stained her pink shirt "_shit my wound opened_!" a horn came and Joe carried Maria into the car "Kevin hurry she is injured" Joe stayed quite for a second deep in thought.

"_Wait a minute Bubbles was injured too_" his gaze fell on Maria's wound "_um that's odd she wasn't injured before…."_ Nick glanced on the rearview mirror first to Maria and then Joe nodding when they made eye contact.

Kevin stopped the car abruptly "we're here get her inside!" Joe got Maria out of the car and ran inside.

* * *

here ya have it

plz R/R in tht awesome green bottom bellow!!


	6. the fast healer and ice skating

hello people just remember i dont own anything except my characters!

also ppl plz R/R i cant continue if u dont :(

well on wit the story!

* * *

Chap 6: the fast healer and ice skating

Joe carried her inside gently placing her on the couch her breathing labored from the pain yet she kept her cool her face a blank mask her eyes wide.

"Joe please get me some cotton and a towel" he left next she set her blank stare on Nick "Nick Hun get me some alcohol" and lastly she stared at Kevin "please get me a wet piece of cloth" Joe came back as Kevin left handing her the stuff she asked for.

She quickly cleaned some of the blood to see it was a hole on her side the first thing that came to Joe's mind was Bubbles injury "_a bullet wound_" his thoughts were interrupted when Nick came with the alcohol.

"Joe grab my hand so I don't break something 'cause this is gonna sting" she held the cotton up as Joe intertwined his fingers with hers she slowly pressed the cotton over the wound moving it around to disinfect the wound.

She winced and her grip on Joe's hand tightened she took deep breath as the brothers watched Nick was watching with mild curiosity "_she has done this before_" he sat down on the chair across the couch a thoughtful expression on his face.

Kevin sat on the floor next to Nick an amazed expression on his face as Joe watched Maria finish with her wound she threw her head back and placed the towel over her wound.

"I hate to do that" she muttered but Joe heard her yet he didn't comment about it as she fixed her shirt hiding her already healed wound.

"Sorry to ruin our day" Joe smiled "don't worry we are just glad you are ok" she returned the smile gladly "thanks Joe" and they got stuck in their own world again staring into each others eyes again their hands still intertwined.

Someone cleared their throat gaining the teen's attention Mrs. Jonas stood in the kitchen doorway "hope I'm not interrupting anything" Joe and Maria quickly looked away.

Mrs. Jonas giggled and stepped forward Maria stood right up the brothers following her lead Nick stepped forward doing the introductions "mom this is Maria" they shook hands "you can call me Denise dear" Maria smiled "thanks it's a pleasure to meet you"

"On the contraire I've heard so much about you" Maria raised an eyebrow and looked at Joe who looked away finding his family pictures suddenly really interesting.

"Glad to know that Denise" Denise smiled and shook her head "when dear I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" a chorus of thanks after she left.

Then an awkward silence filled the room "guys we should go ice skating tomorrow" yes Maria broke it tired of the silence.

Joe as always was the first one next to her thinking "well maybe but I think it will have to be in the afternoon" Nick stood next to her "yea how about 2 P.M?" she nodded excitedly resisting the urge to jump.

"That would be awesome I always wanted to ice skate" Joe eyed her funnily "you've never ice skated before?" she moved away from them to stand right in front of them her hands on her hips in a stubbornly manner.

"No Will never took me ice skating before so….." she looked away, Joe stepped forward "who's Will?" he said the name with despise which made her look up confusion on her face.

"He is my best friend remember? The one I'm living with?" Joe's eyes softened but he was still frowning not liking the way she spoke about Will.

"Dude chill she told us about him before she came to the bus remember?" Nick placed his hand over Joe's arm he relaxed the second the small movement happened.

"Sorry" her blank mask was back on her face and Joe frowned he didn't like it when she had that mask on it made her look like she wasn't here.

"So what can we do know?" she thought the mask still on "how about truth or dare?" they all sat in a circle Maria sat next to Nick and Kevin as Joe sat in front of her.

Maria was going first "ok Nick truth or dare?" he faked thought before simply saying he wanted a dare and her mask fell a little before returning quickly.

"Ok I dare you to prank call Miley" Nick was frozen for a moment before sighing and asking for the phone he left the room and the others continued.

Joe stared at the place Nick just left to before turning to Kevin "ok Kev truth or dare?" Kevin smiled "dare" Joe thought for a moment "ok go to the kitchen and fill a WHOLE plate of fruit and eat it" Kevin winced and gave Joe a pleading expression but he shook his head and Kevin slowly made his way to the kitchen.

"Ok then truth or dare?" Joe wanted to stay with Maria for a while to be able to get that blank mask of "truth" she raised her eyebrows but didn't bother questioning him "well do you like someone right now?" Joe nodded with a smile.

"Who?" finally an emotion was on her face confusion "no I have to ask you now" she frowned in annoyance "truth" a smile from Joe made her rub her arms.

"Well do you like someone right now?" she gave him a knowing smile and nodded he wasn't going to get his hopes up "who?" she lifted her hand moving her index finger from side to side "my turn Joe" he frowned in slight annoyance before getting on his knees towards her.

"How about we play spin the bottle?" he grew closer to her the sudden closeness making her fall back, now that she lay on her back Joe quickly moved over her.

"Joe wait-" he placed a finger over her mouth stopping her from saying anything else "I thought you liked someone now lets see who it is" he took his finger away and slowly leaned in.

She placed her hand over his mouth and pushed him away now able to sit up "hey control your hormones around me please" he pushed her hand away "I like you ok but kissing is too fast chill" he frowned and looked away.

Nick and Kevin walked in "what are you guys doing?" they realized Joe was still slightly over her he quickly moved away and she sat upright again.

"Nothing Nick don't worry hey I got to go they are waiting for me back at home ill see you guys tomorrow" she stood up blowing kisses to the boys before running out.

Nick and Kevin turned to Joe "what did you do?" Joe stood up giving his brothers a far away glance "I tried to kiss her" silence followed Joe looked at his brothers only to see them frozen but Nick blew the moment their eyes met.

"Are you out of your mind?! She knows you like Bubbles!" Joe found the floor very interesting he heard a groan coming from Nick "dude you better fix this tomorrow while we ice skate" he heard Kevin leave the room.

_Great thanks Kev leave me with Nick when he is mad_

"Joe seriously what were you thinking?" Joe stared into his brother's eyes "Bubbles" Nick sighed "again Joe this is hurting not only you but her too don't you see?" Joe stayed quite "this is painful for her because she thinks we only want to be her friends 'because she looks like Bubbles"

"Joe think straight ok if you are going to kiss her then kiss Maria not Bubbles think man" and with that he was gone.

As much as he hated to admit it right now Nick was right he had tried to kiss Maria because yet again he saw Bubbles in her.

With Nick

I just walked out of the living room and stomped my way into my room "I cant believe him, she is probably mad now" I got my cell phone out and texted her.

I quickly asked if she was ok and shut my phone once I was in my room my phone started to ring I opened it and read the text.

_Call me_

I quickly dialed her number it rang once and she picked up her voice cracking ever so lightly "hey Nick" I frowned.

"Why are you crying?" she sniffed "nothing really something got in my eye" I rolled my eyes realizing she couldn't see "yea right tell me what's wrong? Is it about Joe" she sighed "yes"

I groaned "_Joe you better say you're sorry_" and sat down on my bed "come on don't cry he feels bad about it" she sobbed at the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry I know its silly to cry but I don't know who he sees in me anymore" the way her voice broke made him quiver "aww come on Lex everything is going to be alright he only needs a little time getting used to these"

(Lex or Lexi was the nickname Nick had given Maria and since she didn't mind you'll see why in later chapters they both agreed)

"I know Nick but it still hurts you know" he wished she was there with him so he could comfort her "Lex promise me something" there was a pause on the other line "what?" came her shaky reply.

"You have to promise me that no matter what Joe does or say you will still be my friend Lex" he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I promise Nick thank you hey I got to go see you tomorrow" Nick smiled his small tight smile "ok bye Lex" and with that she hung up.

Nick took a shower changed and after playing around with his guitar he went to bed.

The next day

Nick woke up excited today they were going to g ice skating and hopefully Joe will behave himself.

Nick walked out of his room and into the kitchen there he met his older brothers and his mom "morning everybody" Kevin looked up Joe didn't even bother and replayed with a mumble as Denise stepped up from the stove.

"Well aren't you in a good mood today honey" Nick nodded happily "is that we are going ice skating with Lexi" the others looked at him in utter confusion.

"With who?" Nick had forgotten that they didn't know about his nickname for Maria "sorry forgot you didn't know Lexi or Lex is my new nickname for Maria" realization hit their faces and they all got back to do their own things.

But Joe was feeling strange "_god today I have to explain myself to Maria please oh please help me_" Joe was practically on his knees as he was getting ready to meet up with her that afternoon.

When he was finally ready he was rushed out of the house by his brothers and before he knew it he was in the ice arena.

He walked along side with his brothers when Nick stopped and started to yell "Lexi!" Joe slowly looked up only to stare wide eyed at the beauty that stood not so far away from them.

Maria was looking at the board she wore some pink converse that looked like boots with black thighs a pink skirt over them and she had a black V-neck t-shirt with a white sweater over it.

At hearing her name being called Maria turned towards the brothers to Joe it felt like she was moving in slow motion as she slowly turned her head in his direction her hair moved and her honey colored eyes landed on them her lips were slightly parted.

"Lexi!" to his great surprised she smiled a genuine smile she didn't have that blank mask of hers on today but as she walked towards them he noticed that some sadness filled her features.

Maria hugged Nick rather tightly looking for comfort and Nick gave it to her, he slowly pulled away from her and motioned for her to greet his brothers.

She greeted Kevin normaly but she was hesitant when she greeted Joe and he couldn't blame her, he had hurt her by seeing somebody in her place.

Nick noticed his friend's displeasure and quickly asked for their skates they all put the skates on and gave their shoes to the guy who is in charge of keeping them.

Maria stayed at a safe distance from Joe as they stepped on the ice she had skated before but never ice skated so the moment she put her feet over the ice she fell earning a couple of chuckles from the boys.

She stood back up supporting herself with the railing "Nick please teach me how to skate" Nick looked over his shoulder and smirked "sorry Lex but I'm helping Kevin how about Joe teaches you how to skate" Joe stared stupidly at his brother.

Nick elbowed him and Joe realized his plan "fine by me" Maria's eyes darted away from his face but apparently she agreed to let him teach her.

As Nick and Kevin skated away Nick threw Joe a warning glance over his shoulder that Joe took seriously Nick had taken a liking to um Lexi so he wasn't going to upset her again.

"So here um first you have to keep your balance" she rolled her eyes "Joe I've skated before but not on ice" Joe placed his hands around hers but she flinched away from him clearly still upset at him.

"Maria look I wanted to-" she turned around to face him the sight of her eyes stopped him short she was so confused and sad he stared into her eyes unable to finish.

"Joe save it I know you see Bubbles in me and I don't blame you ok but it would be nice if you didn't try to kiss me in a failed attempt to kiss her" her words slowly sinking in making him grow angrier as she continued.

But he wasn't the only one who was angry she was mad too for him being so blind for not being able to tell it was her both girls were her!

"It hurts you know? To be friends with somebody who only wants me because I look like someone else!" Joe gripped her hands tightly making her wince.

"Hey! Do you know how much it hurts to like someone who is so far of your league and you suddenly find someone that could be her twin sister what would you do?!" he yelled.

"You don't understand how painful it is to be a substitute for the person you like!" her face was flustered from anger.

Thankfully Joe didn't notice her slip but this time he didn't have a comeback she was right and he knew it he closed his eyes and let his head fall down his grip on her softened.

"I'm sorry" her eyes widened and Joe looked up staring deeply into her eyes "I'm sorry ok you are right I shouldn't see Bubbles in you" she stared into his chocolate brown eyes he didn't know what she found there but he just wanted her to like him.

He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him seeking for some sign that she still wanted to be his friend "please be patient with me" he could feel the way she fitted into him, she was tall for her age but she was still smaller than Joe she was also so skinny that for Joe she looked like a small and lean girl who was as strong as he was.

She rested her chin on his shoulder unsure of what to do should she forgive him or should she just step away and forget about them.

She laid her cheek on his shoulder her lips inches away from his ear, he could feel her breath on his ear he assumed her lips were slightly parted.

She decided to ease the tension between the two by blowing on his ear a shiver ran up and down his spine as he pulled away her face was blank for a moment before turning into a small smile.

Joe beamed at her smile giving her an even bigger one as a response "lets go Lex" she stopped and giggled "what?" she took his hand "you just called me Lex" Joe halted losing his balance and falling down.

Her laugh was heard all over the arena as she held her sides "hey not funny" she stopped for a moment before exploding in laughter once again.

Once she was able to calm down she helped him up "so are you going to teach me how to skate or what?" her remark actually remembered Joe that he was supposed to teach her.

"Oh right well since you've skated before this should be easy" he grabbed her hand and started skating off with her and amazingly he was right it was easy, she let go of him and skated on her own.

"You are really good" she giggled and decided to try something "Joe watch this" she skated faster and surprised him by doing a triple loop.

He gawked at her stunned "wow you are REALLY good" she rolled her eyes and skated away from him "try and catch me!" Joe was immediately on her trail she sped up.

"To slow!" Joe was getting annoyed that he couldn't catch her and sped up to. She stopped abruptly startled at something "hey watch out!" but he was too late he crashed right into her. They both rolled over in the ice and after a moment they stopped.

"Are you alright?" Joe groaned in pain he rubbed the back of his head finally opening his eyes only to find a pair of light honey eyes staring back at him.

He blinked and noticed that his face was inches away from hers, a small blush crept to her cheeks as Joe stared right back into her eyes not moving.

"J-Joe are you ok?" she felt Joe's breath on her slightly opened mouth and Joe could feel how her breathing got faster.

"Maria I'm sorry" he whispered before slowly leaning in, her eyes were wide as she realized he was going to kiss her.

But should she let him? He was probably thinking it was Bubbles again he was just a mere inch away and….

* * *

ohhh cliff hanger.... i always wanted to do one but never got da chance bt now i did oh well

R/R ppl i really want to post this story!!!!


End file.
